1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for determining a reference picture set (RPS) which is a set of reference pictures that are used in predictive decoding of a current picture that is to be decoded.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital display technology and the advent of high-quality digital televisions (TVs), a new codec for processing a large amount of video data has been proposed. Information of reference pictures which are used in predictive decoding of a current picture can be encoded and transferred to a decoding portion. The decoding portion can perform predictive decoding of the current picture by using the transferred information of the reference pictures.